The Distributed Systems Section (DSS) of the Computing Facilities Branch is pursuing a long-term investigation of scientific and administrative applications of object technology, such as object-oriented analysis, design, and programming, object-oriented user interfaces, object-oriented database management systems (OODBMS), and object-based distributed computing systems. This project is a continuation and extension of our previous work, begun as part of the Advanced Laboratory Workstation (ALW) Project, on object-oriented programming in C++, the user interface builders, the Object Oriented DataBase Management Systems (OODBMS), and our interest in emerging distributed system standards such as the Object Management Group's (OMG) Object Management Architecture (OMA) and Common Object Request Broker Architecture (CORBA). Little work was done on this project in FY95, other than continuing our membership in the Object Management Group (OMG), an industry organization dedicated to producing a framework and specifications for commercially available object-oriented environments. In FY96, we expect to begin work with Encina++, a distributed DCE-based transaction monitor that supports C++, and which we expect to comply with the emerging CORBA standard.